


Primal

by DhampirsDrinkEspresso



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, Mild Blood, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso
Summary: After the Miranda broadcast River was better…for a while. As she began to decline again, she and Jayne stumbled on a treatment the rest of the crew couldn’t possibly approve of.There is nothing pretty about what happens when they come together; no softness, no tenderness. This is not about feeling or emotion. As the blood pounds and the breaths heave there is a battle, a struggle for dominance.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/River Tam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Primal

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found my old files (well, the ones from 2003-2011) and decided to post a few. Pretty sure this was always intended to be a long fic, and I may be able to add a 3rd chapter eventually, but it's been so long I have no idea how I had intended to resolve it. 
> 
> Also, Post-BDM, River is 18 (almost 19) at this point so not underage but definitely a huge age gap (I always see them as pretty close in maturity level though so...). Also, in my universe, River is sane and aware enough to give consent.
> 
> Backdated the publication date based on the original file date.

There is nothing pretty about what happens when they come together; no softness, no tenderness. This is not about feeling or emotion. As the blood pounds and the breaths heave there is a battle, a struggle for dominance.

Where others might kiss, their mouths meet in a brutal attack, she forcing her will into his body as he pulls the life out of hers. It is hard to say whose blood they taste as lips are smashed between sharp teeth and tongues push and press in an ancient battle of wills. They are savage and feral, tearing at clothes, at skin and hair. No words are exchanged as they separate again, animal snarls twisting features into something unrecognizable.

She launches herself with a growl, springing from coiled muscles like the ancient hunting cats of Earth-That-Was. Small, clawed hands find purchase in the meaty muscle of his biceps and slide, dragging ragged furrows in his skin. The smell of the blood, his blood for sure this time, drives her frenzied body ever closer to that precipice. Mewling, she throws her head back, tossing dark, tangled hair around them both as she writhes against him, thighs locked around his hips in a bruising, vise-like grip.

He stumbles as she springs atop him, grunting as his head strikes the iron frame of his simple bunk. He feels the burn of her fingernails as the blood wells up, sliding down his arms, smearing both their skin. The air is musky and metallic. Blood and sex. At the moment, he is hard-pressed to decide which excites him more. His fingers press into her hips, drawing angry welts and bruises as she writhes against him. Her fingers move down, small hand wrapping tightly around him and squeezing just to the point of pleasure-pain. A slight shift and she slides down around him, pulsing heat drawing him ever deeper, until he isn’t sure where he ends and she begins. A hissed ‘yes’ slides out from behind clenched teeth. Whose it is they may never know, and right now neither cares.

She has won this round.

He moves his hands from her hips. Placing them on the floor to support his body as he angles his hips, managing to support his weight enough to drive himself upward, slamming ever farther into her body as her hips move to meet him. Their grunts and growls echo around them accompanied by the meaty sounds of flesh slamming against flesh. Teeth bared, she leans in, biting and tugging at his bottom lip before sliding down, closing on his shoulder just hard enough to draw blood without doing any permanent damage. Distracted, she doesn’t realize what he is planning until his thumb presses roughly against her clit and she comes with a scream while he leans forward, placing a bite of his own on the side of her breast. He is more quiet about his release, grunting as he empties himself into her before they slump on the cold, hard floor, panting for breath and clutching desperately at one another.

Eventually they find enough residual energy to drag themselves up onto the narrow bunk. He stretches out on his back, right arm pillowing his head as his left presses her body to his side. The weight of her leg across his thigh is a pleasant comfort. When her fingers begin lightly tracing the angry red welts her nails left on his chest earlier he shifts, raising his right hand to brush the matted tangles off her face. The regret is plain on her face, and the shimmer in her eyes tells him he has interrupted her self-recriminations just in time. "Hey, none o’ that. Thought we done talked ‘bout how we was both willin’ parties here."

She sniffles once and a lone tear escapes as she nods. His thumb brushes away the moisture and he shifts again, pulling her more fully atop himself and hugging her tight. "I damaged you."

"Don’ hear me complainin’ none do ya?" They both know she doesn’t need to answer and she rolls her eyes at his triumphant grin. Ducking her head quickly before he can see the answering grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, she presses a light kiss to the perfect crescent indentations of the bite she placed on his shoulder before moving to press her ear over his heart, reassured by the steady thump-thumping. She can feel his body slowing for sleep and she waits until the hand on her back begins lightly tracing her spine before, with an impish grin, she lifts her head and lightly traces the bite mark with her tongue. She giggles when that hand pauses and presses against the base of her spine. His rumble growled warning of "Girl…" draws another giggle and she wiggles around until she manages to slide back down beside him.

River shakes her head until her hair is no longer covering her face. Jayne is watching her with one eye open and she holds his gaze as she presses that tongue against the scratches on his arm, tracing the length of the jagged tears one by one. When both eyes are open and the bright glaze of River-lust covers them, she deliberately moves so that they are face to face. Their kiss this time is an intimate caress, a gentle giving rather than the selfish animal taking of before. The taste of his blood on her tongue doesn’t bother Jayne in the least and he returns the gift River offers. He’s been gettin’ used to this kissin’ thing with her, even kind of likes it, as the stirring in the general area of his John Thomas would attest. With a groan he pulls away, holding her head gently between his hands. They study one another in silence, the closest to vulnerable either of them gets anymore, and then Jayne presses his mouth softly against her forehead.

"The others will be home soon." Her voice is soft and gentle, her words tinged with what might be the slightest hint of regret.

"Yep. Ya better go get cleaned up ‘fore Simon has kittens."

"Physiologically impossible. Simon is incorrect species and gender for such an activity." She dodges away when Jayne swats at her ass as she stands, sticking her tongue out as she practically dances over to what’s left of her dress and manages to cover herself with it. She pauses when her foot comes to rest on the third rung of the ladder out of his bunk, looking back over her shoulder at him. "Thank you Jayne, for fixing me again." He nods and she disappears out of his bunk, bare feet carrying her silently away.


	2. Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayne and River take advantage of the crew's absence for another "treatment" in the cargo bay.

She screams as the bulk of his considerably larger body pins her roughly to the grating of the cargo bay floor. Her cries of rage and frustration echo off the metal hull. He grunts as her elbow plants itself just below his solar plexus. Winded, he hesitates less than a second but it is enough for her to crawl forward on bruised knees and scramble to turn around just as he wraps one hand around her ankle. She shrieks as he pulls her toward him, a wicked smile on his face.

The slide across the grated floor has her dress up around her hips. She knows she will be feeling the burn of scratches on her backside once her blood cools. She gives a wordless growl as he wraps both her wrists in one of his larger hands, stretching her arms over her head and pinning them there. She can’t contain a whimper as his cloth covered erection presses against the juncture of her thighs. Her body, at least, is glad she didn’t bother with panties today, even if it did make his victory that much more inevitable.

It’s awkward at first, trying to use one hand to free himself while the other keeps her pinned and as he struggles with the zipper he curses the decision he made that morning to wear these instead of the ones with snaps and buttons. After a bit more fumbling he succeeds and he twitches as he feels the wet heat of her pressed against him. She has stopped fighting now, her mind finally acknowledging what her body has already accepted: this time HE wins. He releases her wrists when her back arches just the slightest bit and her hips rotate, trying to draw him in.

She NEEDS. With a whimper, River arches her back more deeply, fingers flexing as she clutches desperately at Jayne’s arms (for He is Jayne again, just as She is River, and River NEEDS). When Jayne moves, shifting to grasp trembling thighs and spread them wider River cries out as the action slides him against her body. 

The steam has been released but the pot still boils, lid rocking and jumping as the roiling contents prepares to boil over.

They both hiss as Jayne slides into her receptive body. He sets a rough fast pace, the force of each thrust actually sliding them out of their relatively dim corner of the cargo bay and out into the open space in the center of the bay floor, not that either of them notice. River pounds on Jayne’s chest with tight fists, groaning as he changes the depth of his thrusts. If she could form words they would be accusatory and sharp, claiming he did it on purpose, just to tease. However, she can’t form words, doesn’t realize when she groans or cries out or screams.

Jayne grunts as her teeth press lightly into his chin before nipping his bottom lip just until she tastes blood. River rakes blunt, squared nails down his chest, leaving stinging welts but no blood and Jayne growls low and deep in his throat. As she feels the first spasms of her climax River’s teeth plant themselves in Jayne’s chest, the bite centered over the knife scar from that hazy day she can’t really remember and he would like to forget. Jayne shifts, moves and touches just there and River arches her back and screams as he grunts and stiffens above her.

River’s eyes are closed as she basks in the floaty feeling and anticipates Jayne’s weight collapsing on her in a warm heavy blanket. The heavy warmth never comes, however, instead replaced by a chill and a crash back to reality. She finds herself bombarded by angry shouting voices and the sickening weight of a murderous rage.

Simon is home early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... sorry for the cliffhanger, I guess?
> 
> (Assuming anyone read this...does anyone still read Rayne fics? I am reminded why they have always been my OTP...)


End file.
